kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Insectonator
Do you hate insects or just find them creepy? This topdown shooter let's you blast away at them with a myriad of weaponry and watch them get splattered all over the ground. Using the mouse, you take aim and squish large varieties of spiders, roaches, mantis and other crawlies with anything from simple melee weapons like a rock or a knife to automatic rifles and a bazooka. The game inspired a spin-off called Insectonator: Zombie mode with the same gameplay, but where you shoot mini-zombies instead of insects. __TOC__ Gameplay The environment in the game is creepy and dark, the game is so atmospheric that it almost borders on parody. The crosshairs where you point your weapon is also where you point your flashlight which lights up a small area while the rest of the level remains rather dark. Even though the game has the atmosphere of a survival horror game, there is no way to take damage or die. You stand above the insects and they can't hurt you in any way. You blast away at them with all the weapons at your disposal and they just keep coming. There is a huge variety of insects of different sizes and colors crawling around aimlessly. You start out with just a rock as your only weapon, but there are 26 different weapons if you can unlock them. Each of these weapons are tied to an achievement, so the only way to unlock them is to complete these achievements. These achievements are awarded for in-game tasks, such as killing a number of bugs with a specific weapon, killing different types of bugs or getting head-shots on insects. The weapons range from the simplest melee weapons like a knife or using your foot to stomp insects to assault weaponry. There are automatic rifles, rocket launchers, grenades and you can even nuke the insects. Weapons can quickly be switched with the mouse or keyboard, or by setting the options to switch randomly after a clip has been emptied. Bonus points are awarded for quick kills, head-shots, and consistent accuracy. Between each level, you can choose between three game modes. The level's difficulty increases each level, but you can still swap between these game modes as you wish. The simplest game mode is "Annihilator", where you simply kill every single bug in the level. "Killer" asks you to kill specific insect types in order. The game lets you know which insect type you need to kill next and when you kill one of these, you are given another random insect type until you have completed the number of tasks needed for the level. You are not penalized for killing other insects, so you can freely blast away at the insects. The last game mode "Selectioner" gives you an amount of insects of each type to kill in order to complete the level. You can still blast away and kill any other insect types at your own will. The game doesn't really have a goal to reach, as the insects come in endless waves. The way to progress is to complete achievements which will award you with another weapon to toy around with and splatter insects. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/BGamesSite/insectonator |descrip = Complete 5 levels }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/BGamesSite/insectonator |descrip = Do your part! Kill bugs till you've earned 15 in-game achievements }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Yo Dawg game